The present invention generally relates to a tubular decoration light string comprising inner insulator and outer insulator, said the decoration light string equipped and fixed an inner insulator, said inner insulator and decoration light string to be seated within an outer insulator, and to form a longitudinal direction of gas in said outer insulator, increasing an effect of reflection and refraction of light.
A tubular decoration light string comprises multiple luminaries being connected with multiple electrical conductors in series, parallel or series and parallel.
The said tubular decoration light string comprises the luminaries being vacuum bulbs, bulbs filling with air, LED, or diode.
The said tubular decoration light string has an inner insulator formed by soft plastic to be extruded, in which said inner insulator being able to be transparent, translucent or various colors, the center of said inner insulator predetermined hollow to contact the decoration light string.
The said tubular decoration light string has the luminaries and parts of electrical conductors are arranged and sealed in the predetermined hollow of the inner insulator, and parts of single or multiple conductors are fixed and sealed within the soft plastic insulator.
The said tubular decoration light string has the outer insulator formed by soft plastic to be extruded, in which said outer insulator is able to be transparent, translucent or various colors, the inner insulator and light string is sealed within the outer insulator.
Said tubular decoration light string has multiple longitudinally hollow between the outer insulator and inner insulator, and said cross-section views of hollow can be circular, triangle, square, elliptical or trapezoid
Said tubular decoration light string comprises the longitudinal hollow of the outer insulator being able to fill liquid insulator. Said liquid insulator is colorful transparent material.
Said tubular decoration light string also comprises an outer appearance of said outer insulator being convex or concave or wave form.
A tubular decoration light string has the outer appearance of convex or concave or wave form being horizontal, longitudinal or irregular form of the rectangular direction of the tubular light string.
A tubular decoration light string has a cross-section view of inner insulator being circular, elliptical or square, and a cross-section view of outer insulator being circular, elliptical or square.